Mary Sue
by TidalStorm
Summary: A parody of the character 'Mary Sue' paired with Seto Kaiba. Mary Sue goes to school and meets Seto Kaiba. Beware: Mary Sue ALERT!


A/N- MARY SUE PARODY, written purely for the LOLs.

* * *

Mary sat in school, staring absent-mindly at the whiteboard. _Gosh, this lesson is boring. _She could do these maths sums in less than a second. The bell rang, and she quickly grabbed her bag and walked out. As she was walking home, she walked through an alley and was confronted by a gang of duelists, and she was pushed to the floor.

"MWAHAHAAHA!" one of them shouted, "Give us your cards, or we will beat you up!"

Mary didn't know what to do. For one, she was a good duelist, the best in her year actually, but she was too shy to duel. Secondly, she could beat this group of thugs up, but she knew beating people up was wrong. She immediately turned around and ran; however, she bumped into a tall figure.

"Mary," the tall person said.

_How did he know my name?_ thought Mary.

"What do you guys want? Do you know who I am? Get lost," said the tall guy.

"Yes, of course, uh," said the gang leader and they scampered away.

Mary slowly stood up, but winced a bit as her arm was grazed.

"Are you alright, Mary?" asked the teenage boy.

"I'm fine," lied Mary.

"No, you're not, you're bleeding," he said.

"Don't worry about me. Anyway, how do you know my name?" asked Mary.

The boy blushed and looked away.

"Uh," he uttered. "I saw it on a school register," he lied.

"Ah, what's your name? You seem familiar."

"Seto Kaiba," said the teen.

Mary looked at him. It couldn't be the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, could it? But it had to be. His piercing blue eyes bore down into her soul, and touched her very heart. Mary's azure eyes looked at him, but she then averted the glared and looked down on the floor.

"Nice to meet you," she said and held out a hand. He reached out to shake it, and when their hands met, it sent a warm pleasant feeling up her arm. "Anyway, I need to return home now."

"Let me take you home," said Kaiba and he escorted her home into the sunset.

"Seto, what is it?" asked Mokuba.

Kaiba ignored his brother and stared into the distance.

"Big brother?"

"It's none of your concern. I'm fine," said Kaiba.

"If you say so," replied Mokuba and started tapping on his computer.

Kaiba thought of Mary and her azure eyes, and her long, velvet, blonde hair flowing in the wind. He quickly buried the thoughts and went to bed.

The next day, Mary journeyed to school. She went to music. Each student had to play a piece of music that they prepared. Mary decided to sing _Someone Like You_ by Adele and she was also going to play the piano accompaniment. Alright, she did not like singing in front of public, but this was school, she has to do it. She opened her voice and sang. Her voice was like a beautiful angel fallen from heaven. Everyone was mesmerized by it. When she finished, the whole class remained silent. Mary blushed and returned to her seat.

Once the school bell rang, Mary started on her journey home. She was about to exit the now deserted school, where she saw Kaiba standing in a door frame.

"Uh, hello," said Mary.

"Your singing was very good today," complimented Kaiba.

"Uhh…" muttered Mary, "Thank you?" Trying to change the subject, she asked, "Do you play Duel Monsters?"

"Yes," said Kaiba plainly.

"Do you want to see my deck?" asked Mary.

"Yes," said Kaiba.

Mary showed her deck to Kaiba. He shuffled through her deck, complimenting that her deck was a power deck. She told her it was just like his deck. Then all of a sudden, he saw two blue eyes white dragon cards.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET THIS?!" shouted Kaiba.

"Well, I don't know? I inherited from my parents… after they died," said Mary.

"Well, there should only be 4 on this world. I have 3 and the other one got ripped up," exclaimed Seto.

"Well, can I have it back now please?" asked Mary.

Kaiba's blue piercing glare eyed the dragon with hunger. Without looking him he said, "what would you trade it with?"

"I don't want to trade it with anything," said Mary.

"Fine, how much money do you want for them?" asked Kaiba.

"I don't want to sell or trade it!" shouted Mary. _Why is he being such a jerk now? _Thought Mary. _Where did the boy I met in the alley last night go? Where did the nice boy who saved me from those thugs? _Mary then stopped in her thoughts. _Wait? Am I liking him now? _"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" shouted Mary.

"If you want these back, duel me," stated Kaiba.

"But! I don't want to duel you!" exclaimed Mary.

"Fine by me, see you tomorrow," said Kaiba and he walked off.

_Gawd, that jerk is so annoying! _Thought Mary. _I'll get them off him tomorrow._

Mary walked home, it was getting dark now. All of a sudden, she heard a scream. She ran to its location and saw a young boy with black hair getting kidnapped by the same group of thugs she saw earlier.

"Ahahahaha!" laughed the man.

"SEEEETOOO!" screamed the kid.

All of a sudden, Mary knew she had to save the kid. Something deep down compelled to. She ran at the gang leader, and roundhouse kicked him on the head.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-" but before he could say anything, and uppercut hit his chin followed by a sweep kick.

"Gang leader!" shouted one of the thugs, and he charged at Mary full force and ran towards Mary, fists raised. Mary knocked him down easily with a reverse roundhouse.

"See ya' later," they both shouted and ran away.

Mary turned to the young boy.

"I hope you're alright," she said, sounding concerned.

"I am fine! All thanks to you!" beamed Mokuba. "Aren't you Mary, the girl who big bro always talks about?"

"Uh, he talks about m- well, yeah, my name Mary," stated Mary.

"Well, you should come around mine!" beamed Mokuba.

"Well, I need to escort you home, right?" smiled Mary.

"Yaaaaay!" beamed Mokuba as he grabbed Mary by the waste and hugged her.

A few minutes later, they reached the Kaiba mansion.

"Wow!" exclaimed Mary as she looked at the house.

Mokuba opened the door.

"SETO!" shouted Mokuba.

"Mokuba! Where have you been? You've been for- Oh, hello, Mary," said Kaiba who had just appeared.

"Uh," said Mary, as she looked down and blushed a little.

"Seto! Mary saved me from a group of thugs!" exclaimed Mokuba. "Mary! Come in!"

Mary slowly walked into the mansion.

"I'll go and inform the maids," said Mokuba as he ran off, which left Mary and Seto in an awkward situation.

Mary then broke the silence, "Seto," _When had they been on a first name basis? _she thought, "I still want my dragons back."

Kaiba smirked and edged closer to Mary. She felt his warm breath on his face and Mary avoided his piercing gaze. Kaiba then whispered, "them come get them," and kissed her. Mary's eyes widened. She pushed him away and ran away. _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? _Thought Mary as she ran towards the sea. The sunset was a beautiful shade of gold.

"MARY!" she heard him shout.

No, she was not going to see him ever again, she ran even faster.

"MARY!" he shouted again.

Once Mary reached the sea side, she had nowhere else to go. Kaiba caught up with her fast.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" shouted Mary.

Kaiba inched forward a bit.

"Mary, I'm sorry, I didn't me-" he started but was cut off by Mary.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MEAN?!" shouted Mary.

Kaiba looked to the floor.

"Mary," he started. He then reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Mary, you are precious to me," Kaiba whispered into her ear.

"Wha-" started Mary as tears welled in her beautiful blue eyes, but Kaiba cut her off.

"Mary, I can't face the dark without you," whispered Kaiba.

"Seto, I-" began Mary, as she clenched onto his shirt.

"Mary, I love you, and I always will. When I first set my eyes onto you, I knew it was you I wanted. You're perfect to me," said Kaiba, embracing her tightly.

"Seto, I, I, I love you too," said Mary.

Kaiba looked at Mary, and wiped the tears off her face. She was truly beautiful. The both looked at the sun, and watched it while it set.


End file.
